Slush molding process has been widely practiced for molding various articles as interior component parts of motor vehicles. In this molding, there have been proposed modifications of PVC with flexible thermoplastic polyurethane resin as materials to provide soft touch without a low molecular weight plasticizer, as disclosed in Examined Japanese Patent Publication Nos. S53-29705, S59-39464 and S60-30688.